<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>House of Rosier and All of It's Glorious Flaws by Izcana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175552">House of Rosier and All of It's Glorious Flaws</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izcana/pseuds/Izcana'>Izcana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>15 Minute Snapshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Issues, Friendship, Harry Potter AU, House of Rosier (Harry Potter), POV Outsider, POV Outsider on Newt/OC (Maze Runner), Pureblood Traditions (Harry Potter), Teresa Agnes and Thomas (Maze Runner) are Twins, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, spells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:09:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izcana/pseuds/Izcana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>McGonagall glared at the Minho. "Double detention, Mr Park." That's what I thought.</p><p>She turned her back to the boys and strolled up to the desk. "We will be practising how to do the Vanishing Spell. Take out your wands, please." I took a peek and noticed the girl had closed her textbook, sticking gold-foil bookmark in place. A name was written in perfect (of course...) calligraphy on the cover, though it was partially blocked by the tassel of the bookmark. Typical rich pureblood Slytherin, I thought, eying her Slytherin tie and necklace (family heirloom, perhaps? Whatever it was, it certainly looked expensive...)</p><p>There was a rustle as the students of Gryffindor and Slytherin opened their satchels and took out our wands. Such a shame we shared transfiguration with the Slytherins, too. Transfiguration was always my favourite class and McGonagall was a brilliant teacher and all, but the Slytherins made it unbearable. I could just hear their taunts of "Mudblood!" and "Filthy half breed!". Most of the Slytherins were pureblood maniacs, as Minho shamelessly said. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mentioned Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Newt (Maze Runner)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>15 Minute Snapshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Edison Twins Universe (The Maze Runner), Where The Fandom Meets The Fandom</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>House of Rosier and All of It's Glorious Flaws</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormWerewolf/gifts">BookwormWerewolf</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Before you read this, you should read Lover Boy (the whole series). You don't have to, it can be a stand-alone story, but I think it makes it so much better to see the dynamics of those people. </p><p>The story is told from Thomas' P.O.V.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mr Park, Mr Isaacs, Mr Agnes. This is the 3rd time you 3 have been late to my class," McGonagall seethed, her stony glare fixed on the three boys (us) who looked nowhere near guilty enough for their tardiness. "Detention with me tonight, half past 7." A girl sitting in the first row (one row in front of us) looked back from her (was that 6th year?) textbook disdainfully and rolled her hazel eyes. <em>Who reads a </em>textbook<em> <strong>one year ahead </strong>in their free time?</em> I was worried about my marks but reading one year ahead was just <em>beyond</em> me. Either she was way too smart or she was just a snob.</p><p>"Yes, Professor," Newt and I, the said Mr Isaacs and Mr Agnes (pleasure to meet you) mumbled. We were always the obedient ones and Minho (Mr Park) was the opposite. </p><p>"Sure, Prof," Minho snickered, sitting down with Newt at his table with a goblet on it. I mentally facepalmed. He'll definitely get in trouble for that.</p><p>McGonagall glared at the Minho. "Double detention, Mr Park." <em>That's what I thought</em>.</p><p>She turned her back to the boys and strolled up to the desk. "We will be practising how to do the Vanishing Spell. Take out your wands, please." I took a peek and noticed the girl had closed her textbook, sticking gold-foil bookmark in place. A name was written in perfect (of course...) calligraphy on the cover, though it was partially blocked by the tassel of the bookmark. <em>Typical rich pureblood Slytherin</em>, I thought, eying her Slytherin tie and necklace (family heirloom, perhaps? Whatever it was, it certainly looked expensive...)</p><p>There was a rustle as the students of Gryffindor and Slytherin opened their satchels and took out our wands. Such a shame we shared transfiguration with the Slytherins, too. Transfiguration was always my favourite class and McGonagall was a brilliant teacher and all, but the Slytherins made it <em>unbearable</em>. I could just hear their taunts of "Mudblood!" and "Filthy half breed!". Most of the Slytherins were pureblood maniacs, as Minho shamelessly said. </p><p>"Good. Now repeat after me – <em>Evanesco</em>. Do <em>not</em> point your wands and attempt this, yet. Make sure you articulate every syllable." All of us repeated the word. Everyone kept their arms at their sides, though I saw some people's (namely Minho) hands twitched as if they wanted nothing more than to jab their wand and get the spell over with.</p><p>"The movement to accompany this would be a sharp jab towards the object. Everyone try that, please. Without the word." We all did so again, and this time.</p><p>"Now you may try the spell."</p><p>The classroom exploded in sounds of <em>Evanesco's</em>! I tried it once and nothing happened (according to Newt, at least), although, in my opinion, it became a bit more transparent, so that's <em>something. </em>Somehow, the girl sitting in front of me managed to get it on her first try and Professor McGonagall beamed at her proudly. I wasn't sure what her reaction was because she had her back to me. </p><p>Newt followed my eyes to the girl. "Who's that?"</p><p>"Some rich Slytherin pureblood," I muttered, glaring at her back.</p><p>"What's got you so sour?" Minho questioned, waving a hand in front of my face. </p><p>"Tommy's obsessed with some Slytherin girl sitting in front of us," Newt told him, even though I slapped my hand over his mouth.</p><p>"Who is–––" Minho started to ask but he didn't get very far with it before McGonagall interrupted him.</p><p>"Mr Agnes, Mr Park, Mr Isaacs, that doesn't look like you practising the spell to me. Unless you want to receive another detention–––"</p><p>"No thank you, Professor!" Newt interrupted quickly, jabbing his wand furiously in the direction of his goblet. Before I turned away, I thought I caught a small flicker of a smile on the corner of McGonagall's lips.</p>
<hr/><p>We headed to detention at twenty past 7 (we were actually on time, Minho!) To my dismay, the girl from the transfiguration class was there, also. She spared us a glance but turned her head away disinterestedly as if we weren't worth her time or attention. I seethed silently and directed my glare elsewhere.</p><p>"For detention today, you'll be organising the supplies for the next lesson," McGonagall said, eyeing the goblets and animal cages warily. "That will consist of cleaning the animal cages and stacking the goblets in the shelf over there," she said, gesturing loosely to the said shelf. "No magic allowed. I won't be supervising you but I'll know if you use magic." And with that, McGonagall took her leave.</p><p>I don't think she'd <em>actually </em>be able to know if we used magic or not, but who knows? I'm not willing to test her bluff.</p><p>"She's not going to <em>actually</em> know, is she?" Minho questioned, raising his wand.</p><p>The Slytherin girl tapped it away. "I'd rather not receive another detention. Don't let's use our wands...we can get it over with, now."</p><p>I sent her a fierce glare. "Stop telling us what to do!"</p><p>"Why do you hate me so much?" The girl deflected, stacking the goblets. "Have I done something to you?"</p><p>"You and your fellow Slytherins...rich and fancy purebloods..." My anger was starting to boil over. I channelled that into stacking goblets faster than she was, which wasn't that big of a challenge considering how slowly she was doing it.</p><p>"What's your name?" She asked.</p><p>"Why should I tell you?" I demanded. Perhaps this was unreasonable, but at the time, I was <em>furious</em>.</p><p>"I can't call you 'Mr Agnes', can I?"</p><p>"Thomas," I muttered, shaking my head.</p><p>"Oh," she commented flatly. I was waiting for the 'Mudblood!' comment but none came. Instead..."You're Teresa's brother."</p><p>"Yeah. You know her?" I thought my attitude towards this girl was starting to deflate, as much as I hated to mention it. "Also, what's your name?"</p><p>"Cyrah Evangeline Rosier, at your service," the girl ––– <em>Cyrah Evangeline Rosier</em> said, with a mock curtsey.</p><p>"Making the service of a Mudblood?" I questioned. She's a Rosier; throwing this kind of stuff around was dangerous for her.</p><p>"Why not? We're both in detention, anyway." I noticed she sped up on the goblet stacking. "I think we're done with these."</p><p>"Ya know," Minho drawled. "It's unfair that you two are stacking goblets whereas we're cleaning iguana poop. What did you do to get here anyway, Cyrah?"</p><p>"I hexed Malfoy," Cyrah answered simply.</p><p>"Malfoy...as in –––"</p><p>"How many Malfoy's do you know, Tommy?" Cyrah cut in, rolling her eyes.</p><p>"Hey!" Newt complained. "Only <em>I</em> call him Tommy." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.</p><p>"Awfully possessive, aren't you?" </p><p>"All that aside – why did you hex Malfoy?" Minho asked. He was smiling widely, on the edge of grinning. I could understand why. Lucius Malfoy was one of the most egocentric people on the planet. It was also satisfying to hear that a fellow <em>pureblood and "proper"</em> student had hexed him.</p><p>"I made sure he knew what would happen if he hurt Cissy. He stared at Emma for too long and Cissy was upset about it. So...ya know..." She made a twirling motion with her wand. Who's "Cissy"? Probably Lucius' girlfriend, I reckon.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure Cissy could have come to her own defence, though," Minho commented. "She's in the 7th year."</p><p>Cyrah nodded her head shallowly. "Yes, but she was too upset to do anything about it, so..."</p><p>"Who's 'Cissy'?" I asked, unable to contain my curiosity. Newt gave me a 'don't pry' glance, but I could read him well enough to see that he was grateful, too. I'm sure he wanted to know who 'Cissy' was, also.</p><p>"Narcissa Black. My cousin."</p><p>"Wait..." Newt muttered, connecting dots, definitely. He had that look when he was trying to pay attention in History. "You're related to Bellatrix Lestrange?"</p><p>Cyrah stared at him warily. "Yes."</p><p>We were silent during the processing of this information. "How's Aunt Esteeli?" Cyrah asked suddenly. I had no clue what she was talking about.</p><p>Apparently, Minho did. "She's doing quite well." Unlike Cyrah, Minho was generous enough to spare us an explanation. "'Aunt Esteeli' is my mum."</p><p>"You two...are related???" Newt demanded, his face stretched into a "what the shuck?" expression. I was sure my face was the same.</p><p>"Yeah, we're cousins."</p><p>We processed this information again. "Ummm, how come Minho's not a...no offence...pureblood maniac?" Newt asked uncomfortably.</p><p>"Hey!" Cyrah protested. "I'm not a 'pureblood maniac'! That's Bella," she added on second thought.</p><p>"My side of the family are 'blood-traitors', see," Minho explained. "Technically, my mum was disowned after her 16th birthday. From the Néturn family."</p><p>"We–––"</p><p>"Ah, I see you've cleaned everything up," McGonagall said, coming in at the worst moment possible. "You may go, then."</p><p>"Bye," Cyrah said with a small smile and left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>Also, be sure to check out my Once Upon A Time... series! You can make requests, too.<br/>See notes on the series about requests.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>